Crimson Melody
by midnight-cat
Summary: *A/N Update* Nariko Hirakawa is a halfdemon who, after seeing her mother murdered, is then kept captive so her powers can be abused. Depressed, she wishes to live a normal life. Once rescued, she discovers that's not possible the day she meets Kurama!
1. Beautifully Broken Prologue

Pairings: Kurama/Nariko

Summary: Nariko Hirakawa is a half-demon who, after seeing her mother brutally murdered, is then caged like an animal so her powers can be abused. She despairs of ever living a normal life. But after being rescued, she discovers that's not possible the day she's recruited by Koenma to join the Reikai Tantai. KurxN pairing.

Credits: Yu Yu Hakusho is an anime series by Yoshihiro Togashi/Viz Media. The only character that I own is Nariko. No profit is made off of this story. It's written for fun. Period.

**Story Key:**

'_iiiii' thoughts_

_Fgfgfgf flashbacks._

The young woman stared down at the lifeless body of her mother. Hollow numbness seeped into her body as she watched the blood slowly spread in an expanding pool on the smooth tile surface of the floor. She slumped bonelessly to the floor, her hands coming up to grip the sides of her head. The memory of hearing her screaming kept rewinding through her mind like a broken tape as she had raced into the living room in time to see her fall to the floor. "Mom, wake up!" she screamed hoarsely, tears coursing from her clenched shut eyes. "Please say something…anything!"

"Shut up, you damned brat! I'm tired of listening to your fucking whining!" She barely registered the words before a hand connected harshly with the side of her face, sending her flying backwards into the wall. "You're damned lucky, you know that? It's only on his orders that I can't kill you, like I did your worthless bitch of a mother. Heh…guess he has plans for you after all. And I can just imagine what they are – when everything's said and done, you'll wish that I had killed you today."

Nariko Hirakawa trembled against the wall in fear as she stared up at the man towering over her. He was dressed all in black, looking like the very devil himself. She could tell that he was like her as she sensed the aura that pronounced him a demon. What kind of demon she could not say. Never in her life would she be able to forget the cold harshness of his face, those dead-looking eyes boring into hers. '_You'll pay…even if it takes me years, I'll make you pay for what you've done!'_

He sneered at her, watching in amusement as she shrank further back into the wall. "Damned half-breed…that's all you are. She should have known better than to think she was good enough to bear a demon's child." She could only look on in shock as he then vanished before her, leaving not a trace of his ever having been in the room.

Bringing her knees up to her chest, her eyes never left the sight of her mother's crumpled body. Tremors still wracked her small frame as she tried to suppress her sobs. Hours passed but she wouldn't move, no matter how badly her legs cramped from staying still. Shadows slowly crept across the floor as night began to fall. As if from a distance, she heard people entering the house, silently saying nothing as she heard their screams when they discovered both her and her mother. Nariko never seemed to notice that someone pulled her to her feet and led her out of the room; her mind seemed to be encased in a hazy fog where nothing could penetrate. People whispered about how she was probably in shock, her mind seemingly cutting itself off from the outside world.

Gentle hands pushed her onto her bed, eyes remaining unfocused. In the end, she was left alone in her room, everyone assuming that she would be all right given enough time. When the last person left, only then did the tears flow once more down her face. '_Dad, why weren't you here? You should have been here to protect Mom and me, but you weren't! Why can't you be here with us?'_ That was when she remembered her mother's words to her.

"_Why isn't Daddy here with us?" She had been only eight years old at the time and she knew no one but the man her mother had been dating. He wasn't her father, she knew this, but that didn't stop her from wondering what her real father was like. _

_Her mother smiled sadly as she looked at her young daughter. "There are so many reasons, my darling Nariko. He would want nothing more than to be with us right now, but he can't. One reason is that he's doing this to protect us." _

"_How is staying away protecting us?" _

"_Nariko, you know that you're special, right?" Her mother asked. She walked over and closed the door halfway. "You know what happens if you decide to shift into your other form?" _

"_Yes, Mamma, I know." She concentrated, standing still as she felt the transformation begin to take place. As her dark red aura surrounded her, long raven-black hair replaced her smoky brown tendrils. Blue-gray eyes changed to become golden-amber and slanted. Short claws replaced human finger nails. Her ears transformed to become black and furry, sitting atop of her head. The last additions to this were her black, furry tail and the blue markings that covered her face. _

"_Come look in the mirror, Nariko." Her mother coaxed gently. "Who do you see?" _

"_I see myself." Nariko answered, confused at what her mother was asking her. "Who else would I see?" _

"_Your father, my dear child - that is who you see before you." Her mother answered. "When you're in this form, you look so much like your father. However, when in your other form, you look more like me. Do you understand why your father can't be with us, Nariko? Humans, I'm afraid, aren't that accepting of demons…half-demons even less so. He stays away to protect both you and me from their bigotry. That's why I've taught you how to use the spiritual powers you inherited from me, so you could have a normal life. Please remember, Nariko - you must only transform into your true self only when it is absolutely necessary."_

Her mother never said any more on the subject of her father until a few days ago, prompting Nariko to wonder if her mother had sensed her own demise. "_Take this, Nariko." Her mother told her, as she handed her two objects. One was a necklace she had never seen before, its intricate design hinting that it had been created by a master craftsman. The other was a folded white piece of paper with a name and address written on it. _

_Nariko looked back at her mother, confusion wrinkling her brow. "Why are you giving this to me, Mom?" _

"_I want you to have this in case something happens to me." Her mother stated calmly, as if she was merely discussing the weather, instead of her possible demise. _

"_Don't say that!" Nariko cried out, looking terrified. "Nothing's going to happen!" _

"_You can't predict that, Nariko, no one can." Her mother replied. "As I was saying, I want you to have that. The necklace is one your father gave to me and I've treasured it all these years. As for the piece of paper, you are to get in contact with the man whose name is written there if something happens to me. He is the only one that I will trust your welfare to, Nariko." She saw the worry that shone in her daughter's eyes and her own misted over. _

_She walked over to sit beside Nariko. Placing an arm around her, she said, "I know this is a lot to try and understand, Nariko, but I'm only trying to protect you. I am just trying to do things as your father would wish. Please understand this, Nariko." _

"_I understand, Mom." Nariko responded._

'_I'll try and go to him tomorrow. Right now, I'm just too tired to even think, let alone move.'_ Nariko turned over onto her side and let sleep overtake her, wanting nothing more than to wake up and realize everything had just been a nasty nightmare. She never heard the door to her room open, the figure in the doorway watching her intently.

"Do you have the tranquilizer?" Yukio asked, as he opened the door. "I want her placed in her new quarters before anyone notices that she's missing."

"Yes, Mr. Shinzaburo, I do. Are you sure it will work on her, though?"

"It was produced specifically to sedate half-demons. The amount I told you to fill the syringe with will hold her for at least eight hours. I've requested that someone move some of her things there, to make her more…cooperative." '_I can't believe my luck…a half-demon has been living under my nose all these years! Wait until the Black Black Club hears of this!'_ He couldn't believe his ears when he happened to walk by and hear Nariko and her mother talking. Thinking it was just ordinary mother-daughter talk, he didn't pay any attention to it, until he heard the word "half-demon". Peering around the door, he was shocked to see a transformed Nariko standing in front of the mirror. While Kaya had never known of his dealings with the belly of the underworld, he was still angered that she had kept this from him. '_All those years…wasted, when I could have been using her to my advantage.'_ That's when he knew Kaya had to be taken out of the picture. She would never let anyone come near her child if she knew his intent. While he had been fond of her, he found himself to be in love more with the money Nariko could make him, so Kaya became a necessary liability.

He watched as the syringe was injected. Nariko jerked at the slight pinprick to her skin, but she didn't awaken. Once the tranquilizer entered her system, she would be unconscious long enough for him to get things settled. He chuckled to himself. Finally, things were going to go his way.


	2. Deliver Me

**DISCLAIMER:**

**_Yu Yu Hakusho_ is an anime series by Yoshihiro Togashi/Viz Media. The only character that I own is Nariko. No profit is made off of this story. It's written for fun. Period.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Much kudo's to my beta reader prinlita! Thanks for all of your help!_

**Story Key:**

'_iiiii' _ thoughts

_Fgfgfgf _ flashbacks.

It was dark outside, night having come a few hours ago. Moonlit snow blanketed the grounds, making the grounds appear to be a winter wonderland. Nariko looked longingly out the window, her eyes never leaving the images she saw before her. It was not a normal window, if one happened to look closely at the steel bars and talismans that covered its surface. Heart aching, she silently turned away, not wanting to be reminded of how limited her freedom truly was. Days had passed into weeks since she had learned of her imprisonment.

Curling up on the bed, Nariko hugged her pillow to her chest as she forced herself to think of happier times, but every effort seemed in vain. All she knew was that she was not in the home she had known most of her life. The hardest thing for her to accept was not her imprisonment, but the fact that she was no longer near her mother. Nariko buried her face into the soft pillow. Tears leaked onto the material, quickly soaking its surface. He had not even let her attend her burial service, that sorry bastard. An overwhelming sense of betrayal had filled her soul when she had awoken to find out what had happened.

_Blinking groggily, she tried to think how her head had gotten so fuzzy feeling. 'All I did was fall asleep…was I hit that hard that I'm only now just feeling it?' She sat up in the bed, her fingers going still as she ran them over the unfamiliar fabric. Looking around the room, she felt no sense of familiarity. 'This isn't my room! Where am I? And for that matter, **who** brought me here?!' It seemed that whoever had done so had thought to bring some of her personal items with them. She recognized the bag that she had placed her most treasured possessions in along with the piece of paper with Sekiko's address._

_Rising from the bed, she slowly walked around the perimeter of the room. The steel bars on the window caught her attention quickly enough, signaling that whoever had brought her here didn't have her best interests in mind. Talismans blanketed the bars, a fact which made her blood run cold. 'So, it's now known that I'm a half-demon. There is only one person who would know that…the bastard who killed my mother. Someone who had to know my secret employed him. His boss was the one who captured me. He definitely said that it was a man who had hired him.'_

_Her eyes quickly turned to the door when she heard it being unlocked. 'Be strong, Nariko! Don't let them know how scared you are!' The man who entered the doorway made her eyes widen in shock. That was when she knew who had betrayed her and her mother. Anger quickly replaced the fear in her mind, as she allowed the icy feeling to spread through her body. "So, everything you've ever told my mother was nothing but a pack of lies, Yukio? We should have known better than to associate with scum like you!"_

_She watched as his face hardened and braced for the slap she was sure would follow. "No, Nariko, you are not going to make me lose my temper…not yet, anyway. Understand this - I did care for your mother. But once I found you were a half-demon, well, things had to change."_

"_You mean to stand there and tell me that your killing my mother was a necessary change!" Nariko yelled. "I can't believe the bullshit that you're spouting! Don't tell me that you expect me to be benevolent to you for her death! You're nothing but the lowest scum, Yukio, and if my father were here, he'd make you wish you'd never met my mother or me!"_

_Apparently, her tirade finally did make his temper snap. Her head rocked sideways as his hand struck her across the face. Blue-gray eyes turned stormy as she glared at him, as if daring him to do it again. "Keep it up, Nariko, and I can make your existence very painful." Yukio snarled, as he saw her defiant expression. "As for your father, I doubt he cared anything about your existence, Nariko, considering you're just a half-demon. While you might not be worth anything to him, to me your existence is gold."_

"_Don't you ever talk about my father like that again!" she screamed. "I know for a fact that he loves me and none of your damned lies will ever change that!"_

_Yukio laughed at her words. "Well, if he **loves** you so much, then where is he? It seems to me that both you and your mother were abandoned by him. Ah well, to the victor goes the spoils and all of that. Just remember, I now own your life, and you will do as I say. Is that understood?"_

"_Go to hell and fry, Yukio." she snarled back, the blue-gray color of her eyes flickering with golden-amber lights. _

_His eyes narrowed at her words but he chose not to say anything. "If that's the way you want it, Nariko, things can get very nasty for you. In the end, you'll beg to serve me."_

_Nariko glared at him and then turned her back, signaling that she was done with the conversation. _

_Yukio looked at her with anger smoldering in his eyes. 'Damn proud bitch…just like her mother. I can make you do what I want, Nariko, just wait and see.' He turned and walked out the door, locking it behind him._

_As she heard the door being locked again, it felt like a knife being twisted in her heart. 'I will get out of here, Yukio, and then I will have my revenge. You will wish that you had never met me or killed my mother.'_

That was the last time she had seen or spoken to Yukio, not that she cared. It seemed like she'd been staring at the same four walls forever. It was common knowledge that Yukio's little prized half-demon wasn't to be let out of her cage. Anything she needed was brought to her, a fact which irked her to no end. _I want out of here! Every day it's the same thing…is he trying to make me go insane so I'll give in faster? No, I can't break down. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of winning._

The sound of footsteps outside her door made her quickly look up. She didn't recognize the sound of the footsteps, which told her someone else had decided to pay her a visit. Rising from the bed, she crouched in a defensive position, ready to battle whoever it was if necessary.

"Are you sure this is the right door, Kurama?" Hiei asked the tall kitsune-youkai who stood next to him. "I'm not feeling any demonic aura at all."

"I'm not sure." Kurama admitted. "For some reason that I can't explain, I'm being drawn here. You're right, though; there isn't a trace of demonic aura. But what I am feeling is strange, as if it's being suppressed." One quick turn of the handle told him it was locked, which made him laugh mentally. _As if a locked door will keep an ex-demon thief out - nice try, though._

He soon had the door unlocked in mere seconds. It swung open to reveal what looked like a teenage girl's bedroom. Although the room was dimly lit, he could make out the figure sitting on the bed. Her wary posture made it clear she didn't trust him, which indicated to him how she'd been treated. The moonlight filtering in through the window lit up her smoky brown hair, the curls gently caressing her shoulders. Blue-gray eyes stared at him intently, daring him to make his move. She looked to be his age and he wondered why she was being kept locked up like this. That was when his eyes spotted the steel bars and talismans that covered the window and he had his answer._ It's no wonder she doesn't trust me. I'm going to have to take this very slowly._

_: Yes, you are. : _Youko told him._ : Her aura is being suppressed by something. But make no mistake about it – she does have some sort of power. :_

_: Alright, Youko, I understand. : _Kurama replied.

She surprised him by speaking first, her voice husky sounding. "Who are you and why are you here? Are you one of Yukio's goons?" Leaning closer, she studied him more closely. "Nah, you couldn't be…you're too pretty looking to be one of his henchmen. Are you something else, then?"

Kurama's face reddened at her words as he heard Hiei's snicker behind him. Even Youko was laughing at her words. _: Shut up, Youko. I don't need to hear it from you as well: _"I can't say I have the pleasure of knowing the man. I am called Kurama. And your name is?"

Nariko could only look at the man standing before her in wonder. He was handsome…too handsome to be employed by Yukio. She didn't receive a bad feeling when she saw him, either. He wore his fiery red hair in a short cut that just hit the collar of his jacket. Emerald green eyes looked at her and she felt as though she'd been struck by lightning. Electricity seemed to shoot between them…the silent sparks making tingles on her skin. He had to be her age at least. His clothing consisted of a blue school uniform and she knew she was correct about the age. _Hmph…school is definitely somewhere I've not been in a long while. _She had heard that he'd made some excuse for pulling her out of her school. _Of course he would. He doesn't want anything interfering with his plans for me._ "My name is Nariko…Nariko Hirakawa."

The glint of something at her neck caught his eye. The pendant she wore looked familiar to him somehow. Ruby eyes gleamed at him from the wolf's head, its fangs bared in a snarl. His mind searched his memory for that image, when he remembered who it had been. One of the members of his team of bandits wore that necklace. If he had remembered correctly, Kenji never took that necklace off, so for Nariko to have it…did that mean she was his daughter? If so, that didn't explain why her aura was so low. _Those questions are for a later time. Right now I think it would be in her best interests to get her out of here. _"You're coming with us, Nariko."

"And why should I follow you?" she replied. "How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Because Hiei and I are your only hope of escaping from this prison, Nariko – no one else can get you out of here. If you never want to see this place again, then you'll come with us." He watched as she considered what he had said. She nodded once and bent down to get her bag.

"Let's go." she said. "I want to taste freedom once again."


	3. Meet You There

**Disclaimer: Sighs Here we go again. Once again, I have to admit that I don't own YYH or any of its characters. YYH is owned by Togashi Yoshihiro. Nariko is my created character.**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE** _

_Well minna, here's Chapter 2 finally. And let me tell you, this has been one rebellious chapter! I was stuck for weeks on how to write this and my schedule with work/school didn't help any. Then I got a bad infection, like I really needed anything else to happen! But rejoice because here it is finally! Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed/read my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it! Major kudos go to my beta prinlita! Thanks girl, you've been the best! Hugs Reviews are always welcome! _

_**Songs that inspired this chapter:** _

_Aozora no Namida - Blood+ _

_My Pace - Bleach _

_Ichirin no Hana - Bleach _

**Key:**

_: cccc : telepathy_

_'dddd' thoughts_

Countless minutes seemed to silently pass by as they quickly navigated the maze of endless hallways, never knowing who or what might be on the other side. Shadows seemed to leap out at them with mocking intent, causing Nariko to flinch and curse silently under her breath as she was startled once again. _Get a hold of yourself! You're acting like the boogeyman's breathing down your neck, girl! Do you see either Kurama or Hiei acting like that? You don't, do you? And do you know why? Because they have more sense than to let their imaginations run wild, that's why._ Nariko mentally stuck her tongue out at her annoying conscience. '_Will you just shut up already?! I knew that, so I didn't need your long ass lecture, okay?'_

Bringing her attention back to the situation at hand, Nariko noticed that both of her newfound companions kept silent as they made their exit from the manor house. A necessary explanation had introduced her to what they truly were, and she had felt so relieved to be among what she deemed her own kind. '_With their help, I can finally escape this hellish place and find Sekiko. Mom was adamant that I get to him…I wonder why. And why were Kurama and Hiei here in the first place? I can't imagine them wanting to frequent a place like this, especially with Yukio's connections to the Black Black Club.'_ So far, no one had stopped them, which only raised her suspicions. As far as she was concerned, this was being made _too_ easy for them.

_: Obviously, Yukina isn't being held in this rathole. :_ Hiei commented to Kurama. _: So, now what do we do? This girl will only slow down our escape. :_

_: She's been holding her own so far, Hiei. But you're right…we can't take her back to my home, that would raise too many questions. :_ Turning back to face Nariko, he asked her, "Is there anywhere that you can go to once you've left here?"

Nariko nodded. "Yes, I have the address of someone my mother told me to go to in case something happened to her."

The mentioning of her mother stopped Kurama short. As far as he knew, she had made no mention of her mother since they released her from her room. "Where is your mother, Nariko? Is she still somewhere in this building?"

Nariko looked away, fingers tightening on the straps of her bag, her bangs casting shadows over blue-gray eyes. She blinked back the building moisture quickly, not wanting them to see the sudden tears that filled her eyes. "No, she isn't. Yukio had her assassinated in front of me by someone that he hired. It was shortly after that where I was imprisoned the way I was. I'm not even sure where she's buried at, since I wasn't allowed to attend her funeral." The last sentence was spoken in a soft whisper, her voice wavering off at the end.

Kurama stood there stupefied at Nariko's revelation. How could anyone just coldly kill her mother – and in front of her, no less? But with what he had seen so far of the place, it didn't surprise him in the least, which spoke volumes of the filth that they were dealing with. Yukio had wanted Nariko's powers badly enough to kill, simple as that. His eyes glanced to the left of him, sensing the auras almost as soon as Hiei did. "We've got company." he stated simply. "Nariko, whatever you do, just stay behind us. Let Hiei and I handle them."

She nodded and pressed herself back against the wall. Even though the hall was dimly lit, she could make out three figures advancing towards them at a fast pace. At this range, just their presence was enough to churn her stomach, as she felt the evil energy that radiated from them. '_Are these more of Yukio's hired thugs? Is he that cowardly that he can't do anything on his own, and he needs to hire assassins to do his dirty work for him?'_

"Well, looks like we get to take out the trash." Hiei commented, as he drew his sword. He glanced back at where Nariko stood. Although he didn't want to admit it, Kurama had been right. She tried not to show her fear, which made him gain some respect for her. It was because of filth like the human who had hired these thugs that made life hell for any demon or half-demon. And his sister, Yukina, was probably at the same mercy of scum like this, which only served to enrage him further.

"Agreed, Hiei." Kurama replied, as he pulled a crimson hued rose from his hair.

Nariko looked at Kurama strangely. '_A rose…how is that supposed to be used as a weapon?'_ "Um, Kurama, I hate to sound ungrateful, but how are you going to fight them just by using a rose?"

He looked back at her and smiled. "Just watch and learn, Nariko." '_Hopefully, I've mastered this. I've not used this attack many times.'_

_: Don't worry – I'm here to help you if you need it. :_ Youko told him. _: Right now, our main mission is getting Nariko out of here. :_

"And where do you think all of you are going?" The lead demon asked. He pointed at Nariko and said, "She belongs to Master Yukio, and he doesn't like his possessions leaving this area."

A tight knot formed in Kurama's stomach when the demon uttered those words. He couldn't understand why the words aroused such rage in him or why the image of Nariko in chains made him literally see red. In the back of his mind, he could hear Youko's angry growling, which made him wonder what the kitsune youkai knew that he didn't. "Give Yukio our apologies, but Nariko is leaving…today." Kurama stated coldly. "She doesn't belong among filth like you."

The lead demon grew enraged at Kurama's words. Snarling, he lunged forward, his arm raised to strike out at Kurama. A howling cry soon pierced the air as the demon shrank back, cradling his bloodied arm to his chest. The other demons flanked around him, either now afraid or silently awaiting their leader's command.

Nariko's eyes had widened in horror as she saw the demon lunge at Kurama, wanting nothing more than to somehow deflect his attack. But what could she do, when she had no idea what her powers even were? Not since the day of her mother's death had she felt more useless than she did now. That was when her eyes caught sight of the rose in Kurama's hand lengthening, its form changing into that of a whip with thorns running down its length. Awe-struck, she could only watch as the whip came slashing down as it sliced through the demon's skin. '_A normal whip shouldn't be able to do as much damage as this one did…and one made from a rose, no less. But if Kurama is a half-demon like me, then the whip he made would be much stronger. At least he can defend himself, while I'm over here like some kind of coward.'_ She made the resolution at that moment to become as strong as she could, so that in the future she would be able to protect someone, instead of always needing to be rescued.

"Tear them apart!" At that command, the demons surged forward, intent on committing as much carnage as possible. One minute they were moving and then they fell to the ground, their bodies hitting the ground as they were cleaved in two. Kurama looked over and saw Hiei sheathing his sword. "That takes care of those vermin." Hiei cast a glare at the remaining demon. "Care to join them?"

The demon quickly took stock of the situation and backpedaled out of the hallway. He'd already been injured by one of them – he wasn't stupid enough to continue and get killed. He would send in reinforcements and then that little bitch would pay for everything she'd caused.

Hiei sneered as he watched the demon retreating down the hallway. "Tch. Typical brainless coward – only thinks with his desire for money or power. He won't be giving us any problems now."

Kurama nodded, his own opinion similar to Hiei's. "Yes, but he's most likely calling in reinforcements. We can't take the chance and let our guard down. Are you alright, Nariko?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Let's just get the hell out of here."

Fortunately, they didn't run into any more obstacles as the exit neared. Nariko's eyes squinted shut as the bright rays of sunlight hit her now sensitive eyes. She was unused to being outside, having been cooped up as long as she was. But she knew that they weren't out of the woods yet, still being so close to the manor house itself.

Kurama cursed as he heard the loud shouts that started ringing out behind them. "Looks like the reinforcements have found us. Keep moving before they see us!"

Nariko panted as she fought to keep up with Hiei and Kurama. She fought to keep the hot tears at bay even though shame coursed through her at her ineptitude in helping. She would not cry damn it! A brave front was needed and by damn she would have one even if she had to gnaw her lip in half to do it!

Suddenly, she found herself being lifted up against a warm chest, her face gaining a pink tinge as she realized who it was. "K-Kurama?" she stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay, Nariko, you don't have to be strong all of the time. Just let us help you."

Nariko's breath hitched as she listened to his words. Silently she turned her heard, her ensuing sobs muffled by the cloth of Kurama's jacket, as she gripped the material tightly with her fingers. '_Thank you, Kurama. You don't know how much your words meant to me. But I vow that I will be stronger one day, so that you'll be proud of me for what I've accomplished.'_

Hiei glanced over at the two and shook his head. Humans and their emotions were something that he'd never understand, no matter how long he lived. He just hoped that Kurama wasn't getting in over his head with the girl. Although it had gone unsaid, he suspected that Kurama had feelings in the past for the one named Maya. Hopefully, if things started to lean that way once again, he would know what he was getting into.

**TBC**


	4. AN

A/N: Gomen! I just wanted to let everyone know that I've _not_ forgotten about my story! Real life collided head on with my desire to work on my fanfic, and it left me in a bruised, whimpering heap. Sigh Anyway, despite still being in school and working part-time, rest assured that I am endeavoring to get the next chapter of _Crimson Melody _out to you. I also have a new beta, so things should go quicker this time. Until next time, ja ne!


End file.
